Dragon ball z crossover Naruto: Shippuden
by radicaldude
Summary: Goku gets brought to the Naruto universe out of nowhere a week before the war starts. Madara is confront by Lords Bills not to fight him but to aid him in his quest for laying upon infinite tsukuyomi on the shinobi world. Goku offered to be Hokage! Can Naruto defeat Madara while also proving to everyone that he's stronger than Goku so that he can be the Hokage.
1. Chapter 1: Appetite

Greetings fellow anime lovers of all ages! What you are now seeing in front of your screen is the story of how 2 epic forces meet for the very first time! Goku the protector of what is righteousness and good, Naruto the will of fire! 2 worlds collide, 2 heroes, but only one can be declared the strongest fighter.

By the way I do not own any of the rights to Dragon ball z or Naruto: Shippuden. Please enjoy!

Recap!

As we last saw our hero Goku fighting Bills the god of destruction in a standstill in space, Bills threw a huge energy ball at Goku. Goku struggling to hold on to the energy sphere not trying to let it have impact on earth or else it would totally be annihilated. Goku out of nowhere lost consciousness and was floating gently in space but then a blue light hit Goku and he was able to regain consciousness along with the strength (god mode) to absorb Bills attack. After doing so, Goku was completely worn out Bills said to Goku, ''how did you do that?'' Goku answered, ''I don't know''. Goku then lost consciousness again and was descending onto earth but Bills quickly grab a hold of Goku and went down to earth gently. Goku waking up on the ground accepted his defeat and remember that if he lost Bills would be able to destroy earth but Bills spared earth since he stated sarcastically ''unfortunately, I've used up most of my stamina''. That was 3 years ago; know we see our hero training with king kai on his planet in the other world.

**Chapter one: Appetite **

''hey Goku, I think it's time for you to stop training for a while '' said king kai with an apron on

''but king kai I haven't even broken a sweat,'' said Goku with weight training gear in mid air

''that may be true Goku but if you keep on putting stress on your muscle it will led to a very sloppy performance on your fighting skills!'' said king kai seriously

Goku with a frown face descended from the air with worn out clothing due to heavy and intense training

''Look Goku I know you're very anxious to increase your strength to reach super saiyan god without the help of your friends, but Goku you must realize how much of a gap there was when you first met and sparred with lord Bills'' said king kai wisely

''He's right you know '' said Gregory with a joyful smile along with bubbles just eating a banana and all.

''yes king kai I'm fully aware of this but after my fight with lord Bills, he told me that I was the second most powerful being he faced and I was shocked to hear cause honestly I thought I was the first, but bills said that he wasn't the strongest being of the seventh universe it was his master whis who was the strongest (king kai eyes widen after hearing this information), when Bills told me this there was a huge spark inside of me knowing that there are still challengers worthy of fighting. (Moment of silences) And that there are 12 universes so the possibilities are endless'' said Goku joyfully.

''Hmm yes the possibilities are endless but for now lets rest besides I've made lunch including a very special meal I cooked that rhymes with kai, (Goku wondering what it could be) did you get it, its pie, hahahah !'' said king kai cheerfully

''Wow king kai really! (King Kai: ''yes'') '' Said Goku anxiously running into king kai house along with bubbles and Gregory

''Hey! Leave some for me I really worked hard cooking this meal you know!'' said king kai rushing into his home angrily

**Inside king kai home: **Goku, bubbles, Gregory, and king kai sitting down on the table, in the kitchen eating the meal king kai himself prepared. Goku's face already stuff with food trying to put more food in his mouth before he could swallow it, Gregory eating curry rice with a cool refreshing glass of water, bubble with his plate of bananas and obviously a cup of banana milkshake, and king kai enjoying his pie (blueberry) with milk and water at his side.

''Now that what you call a meal'' said Goku with a stuff stomach. ''you really out done yourself in his meal king kai, what the special occasion about king kai'' asked Goku

''Well I just thought you really use the energy in your training since your trying to catch up to Bills and all'' said king kai proudly. ''But Goku you do know it's your turn to do the dish work!''

''What! No way I thought it was still your turn'' said Goku nervously

''No your turn'' said king kai happily. Gregory and bubble's laughing and cheering out loud ''Oh I forgot since me and bubbles were left to wash the whole entire dishes the last time, Gregory go help out Goku''

''Ah man I thought you would forgot about that day'' said Gregory sadly

Everyone laughing in the kitchen at Gregory recklessly acts not knowing that they are being watched by Whis on this emerald screen.

**Lord Bills castle **

''Lord Bills will surely be disappointed at your training progress Goku'' said Whis eating some earth food. ''Well I think it's time for me to wake up Lord Bills and inform him of this situation.''

Whis flying to lord Bills room. ''lord Bills wake up!'' said whis happily ''Come on Bills you surely don't want to over sleep this situation''. Lord Bills waking up

''What is it Whis'' said Bills tiredly

''Well do you recall the certain saiyan you encounter on planet earth 3 years ago?'' said Whis

Bills getting up from his bed, ''Yes how can I forget the saiyan who turn into a god right before my eyes, Goku'' said Bills ''What about him".

''Well he hasn't improve at all from the last time we saw him'' said Whis

''What! I truly thought that saiyan would have at least train himself to half my power, but never less looks like we have to get involve now from the shadows wouldn't you say whis?'' said Bills with a grin

''Yes lord Bills but what do you have in mind'' said Whis

''Whis I want you to gather up names of all the strongest enemies Goku has ever fought'' said Bills

''Right away lord Bills, Is that all you want for now (Bills: yes)'' said Whis

''And as for me I'll be back I going to have a talk with the supreme kai'' said Bills

''For what reason are you going see the supreme kai?'' said Whis

''I just want to have a chat with the guy that's all'' said Bills sinister thought in his mind

**Teleporting to the supreme kai planet**

''Ah! Lord Bills we weren't expecting your arrival, what brings you here lord Bills'' said Kibito nervously

''Listen closely; I'm going to take Goku somewhere very far away from known region for the galaxy or possibly a different universe so if anyone asks about his where about don't dare tell them or at least for a while'' said Bills. ''Take care'' (teleported back to his castle)

''What would lords Bills want with Goku'' said the wondering kai

''Maybe he wants to help Goku in his training'' said the old kai

''Why would lord Bills help someone get stronger?!" said the supreme kai

''Isn't it oblivious he wants to have a fight that will push him beyond his limits, someone that he could use for his own amusement'' said the old kai

''But whatever it is, let's hope for the best for Goku'' said the supreme kai Agreed both the supreme and old kai said to one another.

**So like this is the first page of my very first crossover I'm new to fan fiction and stuff so I would gladly be happy if you the readers would leave your comment and stuff so that I could improve my crossover. Doesn't matter if your comments are negative or positive at least I know someone is reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Responsibilities of a god

Chapter 2: Responsibilities of a god

**Teleporting back to lord Bills castle **

''I'm back whis!'' said Bills

''Oh lords Bills! your chat with the supreme kai went rather quickly than I expected'' said whis sitting down with many green screens in front of him

''So Whis did you succeed in gathering up the names of Goku strongest enemies?'' Said Bills

''Why yes I have, it was quiet easy to gather up the names of Goku's strongest opponents'' Said Whis proudly

''You don't say?'' said Bills

''Yes, but anyways let's begin; the strongest warriors Goku has ever faced are Broly the legendary super saiyan who is laterally the most vicious, strongest, and out of control opponent Goku has faced(Bills: he seems very promising). And next we have is Hatchiyack a being who is made up out of the grudges of Goku's dead enemies (Bills: interesting). And then we have is Bojack a psychopath who will just do anything just to be on the top of the food chain. We also have Cooler the older brother of Frieza more powerful then him since he is able to go beyond the 3 frost demon form. Second to last we have cell a fighter who is made up out of the cells of the strongest beings ever to set foot on earth(Bills: Sounds a lot like that Hatchiyack guy), he was also the one to successful kill Goku. And last but not least is majin Buu a being created by Babidi to annihilate the supreme kais and to rule the universe '' said Whis

''Majin Buu!?'' said Bills after talking a look at the floating image of him. Bills face expression changed instantly after seeing the image ''that bastard will not be joining the fun!'' said Bills angrily. ''Because of this idiot I wasn't able to taste the heavens the earthlings called pudding!''

''Hahahah, It seems that lord Bills is still holding a grudge on this being'' said Whis who was obviously laughing. ''Don't worrier lord Bills I promise you majin Buu will not be joining us''

''services that fat idiot right'' said Bills happily

''Then it's agreed the beings that will be assisting us on our goal towards Goku are Broly, Hatchiyack, Cooler, and Cell'' said Whis.

''Now lord Bills since we are prepared on who to bring back to life, we are going to the check in station so grab a hold on me, were leaving'' said Whis

''Fine'' said Bills

**Teleporting to the check in station**

In front of king Yemma's office ''Hello there king Yemma'' said Whis with a friendly smile

''ah! Whis what are you doing here'' Said king Yemma nervously

''Well were just here wanting to ask you to revive some people for us'' Said Whis

''We? (Lord Bills appears out of Whis back) ah! Lord Bills you're here too! Well that's just wonderful!'' said king Yemma who was by the way sweating bullets. ''So who might you want me to revive''

''Let's see! We want you to revive four being who go by the name of Bojack, Hatchiyack, Cooler, and Cell'' said Whis

''Wait you want me to revive those monsters! I'm truly sorry but your request I certainly can't grant you'' said king Yemma in a serious face

''So your rejecting a request from lord Bills himself'' said Whis

''Yes… I mean no… I….'' said king Yemma

Lord Bills hovering towards king Yemma's face ''Listen king Yemma those being will be under my responsibility so relax there's nothing to be worried about or do you think that I lord Bills isn't strong enough to handle a few weaklings?'' said Bills

''No no! That's not what I was trying to say lord Bills'' said the nervous king Yemma as he order some workers to quickly bring the beings up to his domain from hell

Lords Bills hovering back to Whis ''Whis if I'm correct you ordered King Yemma to revive four beings all excluding Broly, Why?''

''Well lord Bills since Broly is the most out of control out of the bunch I took the advantage of thinking ahead, so it would be wise to properly use Broly when the time comes, wouldn't you say so lord Bills?'' said Whis

''Fine whatever floats your boat Whis'' said Bills

**In the depths of HELL**

''Wow! That was my first time seeing king Yemma so scared , I surely thought he was going to piss his pants after seeing that cat being'' co-worker John thinking to himself while running to the depths or hell.

**Front gate of hell**

''Whew I've made it'' said co-worker John who was practically tired from the run ''Oh hey there Mezu how's it going in hell''

''Well look who we have here if it isn't my old friend John, hey Gozu come here! Look who paid us a visit'' said Mezu cheerfully

''John! It's been a while!'' said Gozu ''so like what brings you down here in hell''

''King Yemma send me here (Mezu: of course he did, what does the man want) well he want you guys to bring up four being to him who's names are Bojack, Cell, Cooler, and Hatchiyack''

''What! Those sickos, why would king Yemma ask for these monsters'' said Mezu

''Well to be honest I don't know but a cat being told king Yemma to do so and king Yemma did'' said co-worker John

''Cat being?! Well who does he think he is only king Yemma has the right to order who gets to be revive!'' said Mezu

''Hey Mezu but if king Yemma said he wants us to then we have no choice but to do it'' said Gozu

''Darn it! Fine, John come with us were going (Co-worker John: Where?) to those monsters'' said Mezu

**In a prison somewhere in hell**

''Hey Gozu stay here with John I'll get those monsters here'' said Mezu

''But Mezu you're going to need help'' said Gozu

''Yeah your right that's why I'll ask for some help in the meantime catch up with John it will help to pass the time'' said Mezu

''Ok, so John how is it up there in the check in station'' said Gozu

''It's pretty good up there if you like doing paper for eternity'' said co-worker John laughing. ''What about here in hell?''

''Oh, it's actually pretty good here since I got Mezu at my side were practically brothers now but it does get boring once in a while but we found a way to have fun!, by being rivals" said Gozu with a smile

''that's good to hear that you guys are doing fine'' said co-worker John

A painful yelling coming out of Mezu from the sky, as he falling Gozu moved John out of Mezu's falling range. ''Mezu what happen'' said Gozu

''Inform king Yemma, the prisoners have taken control'' said Mezu who was badly injured

''Got it, John go inform King Yemma I'll buy do some time ok'' said Gozu

''Alright! I promise I'll be back with help pronto'' said co-worker John as he was sprinting his way back to king Yemma through a secret passage only workers know of

**King Yemma office **

''Hey whis do you have any five's (Whis: no, go fish)'' said Bills

''Yemma any four's (Yemma: no, go fish)'' said Yemma

Out of nowhere co-worker John comes out of king Yemma's drawer ''what is the meaning of this and where's the beings I specifically told you to bring'' said king Yemma

''King Yemma there's trouble, the prisoner have taken over'' said co-worker John

''What! I knew something like this would happen'' said the worried Yemma

''Don't sweat it Yemma like I said it's my responsibility'' said Bills

''John is it (John: Yes) bring me to where the funs at'' said Bills with a smile

''Yes minster? (Bills: it's Bills) yes minster Bills right away'' said co-worker John

**Depths of Hell**

''Finally we have a second chance at escaping isn't that right Frieza'' said Cell

''Why yes my dear friend as long as that monkey saiyan isn't here will take over hell, hahahaha'' said Frieza

''I can't wait to get out of here a have my revenge on Gohan'' said Bojack

''I'm with you Bojack I want that saiyan brat to die a slow and painful death'' said Cell

''While you guys fight Gohan I'll have my hands cover with Goku's blood'' said Turles with a grin

Yeah everyone yelled!

''Those saiyans will pay for what they have done to me and my people the truffles isn't right my glorious creation Hatchiyack'' said Raichi

''All filthy saiyans must die'' said Hatchiyack

Out of nowhere lord Bills comes in the scene along with co-worker John

''Who are you supposed to be a living pussy'' said Slug laughing at Bills

Bills walking over to Slug as he gently touches his stomach with a fist, slug falls to the ground unconscious ''Where are my manners I am lord bills god of destruction'' said Bills

''Ah! Lord Bills, but why would he be here and isn't on the far edge of the universe'' said Frieza who instantly turned to a cower

''God of destruction my ass'' said both Nappa and Raditz while shooting multipliable energy beams at Bills

As a huge dust cloud filled the area where lord Bills was standing, he was then nowhere to be seen as the two saiyans laugh both of them hit the ground violently and lost conscious from light attacks. Many more prisoners came flying toward Bills shooting energy beam at Bills but he just simply pushed aside the beams as it was nothing more than paper balls being thrown at a person. Bills then moved back and started to throw fast and heavy beams at the prisoners. Many of them lost conscious and others were to frighten to move, Lord Bills then ordered everyone to get back in there cells. Everyone did what lord Bills commanded since they witness his power they we all afraid to fight back even thought they had a good number on him.

''Everyone go back to your cells and do whatever my friend John says or else, expect for Bojack, Cell, Cooler, and Hatchiyack come with me I have something interesting planned for you guys'' said lord Bills as he was flying away to the check in station along with those beings

''Hey there Mezu and Gozu, I promise I'll be back with help'' said co-worker John

''I knew you would, who knew that cat being was so powerful no wonder king Yemma was a afraid of him'' said Mezu laying on the floor injured along with Gozu and a few others

''well I'm going to need some help putting these prisoners back to their cells'' said co-worker John

''yeah'' said everyone

''After were done here I promise to invite you all to a drink'' said co-worker john

Everyone got up and started to quickly put the prisoners back in there cells since there going to be a party and none of them had to pay but John.

**In the Bar **

''Hey John thanks for the help we all really appreciated it'' said Mezu, Gozu and everyone else

''Don't worry its fine as long as were still friends there ain't nothing that can ruin this friendship or even this day'' said co-worker John

Free cheers for John, Yeah! And the alcohol we have in front of us yeah! From that day on the party never ended as well as there friendship


	3. Chapter 3: Destination

**Chapter 3**: **Destination **

**Flying towards the check in station**

''Hey Bills! (Bills: turns his head around "What") you just come out of nowhere beat the crap out of all of us and now you have something planned for us! (Bills: Yes) what would a god be doing here in hell, I demand an explanation'' said Cooler with a straight face

''All in good time, you'll receive your explanation as soon as well reach our check point'' said Bills

Cell looking at Bills ''A god huh? Well I surely don't want miss my chance absorbing him, with a power like his there no telling what I can do or what could stop me. Then I'll finally get my revenge on that saiyan brat Gohan then Goku, ah yes Goku when I'm done with Gohan you'll be there to witness my power of destruction laying upon your friends and humanity !'' Cell thinking to himself as he made a grin

**Arriving to the check in station **

''Hey there king Yemma I'm back '' said Bills with the four beings behind him

Whis and king Yemma putting down there cards ''Ah Lord Bills I see you do have this situation under control, I'm truly sorry I doubted you'' said king Yemma

''Like I said Yemma I'll take full responsibility of these four beings, so king Yemma are you ready to revive these guys or what?!'' said Bills

''Yes right away lord Bills, you bastards should be grateful that lord Bills is asking for your revival (Four beings: Whatever) there that's it, it's all done lord Bills'' said Yemma

''Thank you king Yemma, Lord Bills grab a hold of me were leaving!'' said Whis

''Yes Whis, hey you four grab a hold of me now were leaving (Four beings: Garbing onto Lord Bills shoulder) '' said Bills

''Pardon us (King Yemma: Yes)'' said Whis

**Teleporting back to lord Bills castle **

Cell and Cooler having the same thought, ''Instant transmission so looks like there are a few surprise that this god forgot to tell us!''

''Hey Whis I need you to find a place where we can properly fight Goku without nobody having to interfere with us what so ever'' said Bills

''Yes right away lord Bills'' said Whis as he went to the another room to search for a planet in another universe on his green screens

''So Bills… you still haven't told us what you have planned for us'' said Cell

''Well you see I admire your hatred and desire you four have upon a planet named Earth and a man named Goku, I am only here to assure the death of Goku'' said Bills with a smile as he lied to their faces

All of them surprise to hear that a god knows Goku's name

''Why would you need our help, you alone possess the strength to kill Goku'' said Cell

''I do but as a god I am not allowed to interfere with life… unless when there are situation where I have to bend the rules , I'm sure our friend Bojack here is fully aware of this (Bojack: looking at him) you were imprison in a star by the king kais for being such a psychopath (Bojack: Yes). But you were then freed by Cell's suicidal explosion '' said Bills

''You know this much?'' said Bojack

''Yes, so now please let me explain my plan. You guys are going to fight Goku individually then all of you are going to fight him head on, plain and simple'' said Bills

''Is that it? (Bills: Yes)'' said Cell seriously

''So much for a god'' said Cooler

**Another room **

''Let's see what planets in the 9th universe are there, hum planet 0076 green 0093 this planet looks quite nice there aren't too many signs of people here, what's this, a giant wall surrounding a city? It looks to be under attacked. (Whis looking closer) Uh disgusting giant naked beings! There fighting with humans but this certainly isn't the place for a god to fight if a human is capable killing one of those giant then it's obvious these giants are weak. Let's see planet 0107 green 0101 there seems to be quite a number of people living on this planet, let me take a closer look. Looks like theirs a battle of some kind being held in a arena on top of a mountain. There appears to be a tag team fight between four teens one with short pink hair possessing fire, another with long black hair, a short black hair who seem to be cover with a shadow aura, and another with short blonde hair with bright white aura. Looks interesting but not what I'm looking for. Planet 0712 green 0092 what on odd planet the inhabitants appear to be able to control the basic elements fire, water, air, and earth. None of these inhabitants look worthy of being in the presence of lord Bills and the planet looks awfully populated. Planet 0087 green 1204 a lot of village scattered throughout the land what's this a fight. A shark like man fighting against a man who has one hell of a bowl head haircut, this fight is most amusing but those bystanders might get in the way of the fight. A blonde hair teen with a man with grey hair and others are quiet amazed of the fight.'' Said whis

''Whis have you found our planet yet!?'' said Bills

''why yes I have lord Bills'' said Whis

**Walking back to room with the others**

''So Whis what planet will we be going?'' said the curious god

''How do I put it, there seem to be two planets in the 8th universe I can't decide from out of the four planets I checked'' said Whis sadly

''Can I see the planets'' said Bills

''Ok'' said Whis

''I certainly would love to visit this planet (Whis: Which one?) the one with that shark man on some weird turtle island'' said Bills

''That one looks nice but I personally insist that we would go to this world with the arena'' said Whis

''Then you leave me no choice, it's time for the student to fight the master won't you agree whis'' said Bills seriously as he took a fighting stance

''Why I strongly agree with you lord Bills'' said Whis as he too took a fighting stance

''A god fighting this master this should be interesting!'' said Cell as Cooler and Bojack were watching both being getting ready to strike each other while Hatchiyack was just resting near a wall

As both throw a fist at each other both yelled out ''Rock, Paper, Scissors …Shoot'' Bills threw out rock as for Whis he threw out scissors

''Ha-ha the student surpasses the master, so then it decided we will go to my choosing planet'' said Bills happily as Whis was slouching with a huge frown

''Idiots'' Yelling out Cell

''Now there no need to get disappointed Cell you too will have you're fun, alright then I'm teleporting us to the 8th universe, everyone grab a hold of me ok

**Teleporting to the 8****th**** universe **

''Hey Whis where did we teleport to'' said Bills

''Well I seem to have teleported us about a few miles away from that turtle island, we appear to be in some sort of forest'' said Whis

''It's quite hot isn't it (Whis: Yes) let find some shelter'' said Bills

Flying over the forest ''Hey look there seems to be a cave of some sort, let check it out'' said Bills

Inside the dark cave Bills along with the others discover that it's an abandon hideout with some medical tech and stuff there

''You know what since were here let's take a rest'' said Bills

''You know for a god you sure awfully boring'' said Bojack smiling at Bills

''Are you mocking!'' Said Bills

''Why yes I am, and what are you going to do about it walking pussy'' said Bojack as Cooler was hiding a laughter and Cell just watching along with Hatchiyack

Bills looking at Bojack with an angry face ''well looks like I'm going to have to teach you as lesson'' said the pissed off god

As Bills body was covered with purple aura Bojack was charging his Ki, he then threw a huge energy ball at Bills. Bills had no intention of blocking or dodging he just stood there and took it, ''Oh did we start I haven't even notice'' said Bills. Bojack full of rage went to straight to Bills and delivered a barrage of punch and kicks to Bill, ''Ha-ha had enough god'' said Bojack with a smile. ''No I haven't had enough'' said Bills as he disappeared from Bojack sight and reappeared behind him delivering a chock to his neck. As Bojack was on the floor unconscious Cooler's smile turned to a frown seeing who Bojack was easily beaten. Cell and Hatchiyack were just watching knowing that this god had the power to end their life's easily like ants at a side walk which made both of them very upset.

''Let this be an example onto those who wish to insult me or mock me'' said Bills ''Now me and whis are going to bring our guest here so well be right back any of you who tries to escape knows what they're going to deal with. And make sure that idiot is still breathing''

''Ok, Whis lets go'' said Bills

Bills and Whis teleported, ''Hey Hatchiyack your think what I'm think aren't you'' said Cell

''Yes'' said Hatchiyack

''Good then we'll disgust our plan when the idiot wakes up'' said Cell with a smile

''Yes'' said Hatchiyack with a grin


	4. Chapter 4: Morning sunshine

**Chapter 4: Morning sunshine**

**Teleporting to Earth (There universe) **

''Hey Whis isn't Goku on king kai's planet (Whis: Yes) so why have you brought us on the planet Earth, I thought we were going to get Goku?'' said Bills

''Yes lord Bills we are going to get Goku but since we are taking a break I thought it would be a good idea to get some food before we encounter Goku'' said Whis with a smile

''Now that you mention it I am a bit hungry'' said Bills holding his stomach as it growled

''Excellent'' said Whis as him and Bills were entering a restaurant

**King kai's planet **

As Goku and Gregory were finishing up with the dishes King kai went outside to drive his car.

''Man a kai like me sure is lucky to have a beauty like you, how about I take for a drive what do you say just you and me (As he honk the horn) alright!'' yelled King kai

As King kai entered his car he put on his seat belt and pressed the gas, ''What a lovely day it is to drive my ride'' thought King Kai to himself

''Hey King kai were done with the dishes!'' yelled out Goku

''What Goku!'' yelled King kai as he turned his head

''King kai watch out'' said Goku as King kai was about to hit a tree

King kai turns the wheel fast to avoid the tree, ''Man that sure was a close one'' said king kai with a relived voice. Gets out of the car as Goku run to see if his ok

''King kai are you ok'' said Goku

''No I'm not ok Goku you could have really mess up my ride!'' King kai yelling out loud

''Hahaha King kai it wasn't really my fault you were the one driving'' said Goku scratching his head

King kai face turning red, ''well you were the one distracting me! (Goku: Geez I'm sorry King kai (King kai temper cooling down) It's okay Goku at least she in good shape. Anyway Goku what was it that you needed to tell me that could have mess up my ride'' said King kai

''Well all I want to say was that me and Gregory are finish with our work, and that I also have to go back home before Chichi knows I felt home early before we go to Bulma's place'' said Goku

''Oh ok Goku'' said King kai

Goku puts to fingers onto his forehead ''see ya later King kai (King kai: see ya) '' said Goku as he teleported to his destination

''Man sometimes it sure is painful having you over here Goku'' said King kai giggled

**Teleporting to his small home**

As Goku teleported in front of his home he looked up into the sky to see that the sun hasn't fully resin yet ''It's still early thank goodness Chichi is till sleeping'' said Goku as he open the door to his home

In front of him was his wife Chichi wearing a seducing looking dress suit as she look at Goku's eyes she started to walk towards Goku and hugged him tightly ''Oh Goku where were you I cooked all this food for you in the kitchen'' said Chichi with an innocent face

''Really!'' said Goku as he rushed to the kitchen

''Hey where the food you cooked'' said Goku as he turned around to tell Chichi

But before he could Chichi hit his head with a firing pan ''you idiot do you really think I would cook you a huge meal after you decide to go somewhere else and come home late!'' said Chichi with a furious face

''Wait Chichi what do mean, I'm practically early this time'' said Goku nervously

''Goku you're a complete idiot! All that muscle but no brain. Do you even remember what I told you yesterday!?'' Chichi yelling at Goku

''Sure I do Chichi you told me were going to visit Bulma and the others (Chichi: and?) and that we had to be there early'' said Goku

''That's right Goku but you know what it isn't early at all it's about 11 in the morning (Goku: What!? But Chichi it's early the sun hasn't resin yet) IT'S BECAUSE IT DAYLIGHT SAVINGS YOU MORON! Said Chichi

''Hahaha I should probably pay more attention to what people have to say then'' said the cheerful saiyan while scratching his head

''Your darn right you should!'' said Chichi

''Hey where's Goten'' said Goku

''His in his room ready to leave since 9 in the morning you idiot!'' said Chichi

''Sorry Chichi I should probably get ready'' said Goku

''Just hurry would you!" said Chichi

Goku rushing to his bedroom to use the shower ''Man Chichi sure is mad at me this time I bet she won't even cook dinner for a week, I'm also out of senzu and I don't even know how to cook how in the world am I suppose to train with an empty stomach! '' Goku thought to himself as the hot water was hitting his face. Goku getting out of the shower opening the door to see that on top of his bed was a well prepared suit ''Wow! Chichi you even took the liberty of picking out my suit'' said the surprised saiyan

Chichi in the bedroom looking at our naked hero ''I sure did now hurry Goku I don't want to be even more late then it is'' said Chichi while looking at his body

15 minutes later ''Alright Chichi I'm ready ''said Goku confidently

''Ok Goku me and Goten are waiting for in the car'' said Chichi

Goku entering the car ''Wait Chichi wouldn't we be even more late if we go on car (Chichi: Yes but at least were doing what normal people would do use a car to get places) hold on Chichi I have an idea'' said Goku with a smile as he grab her shoulder while Goten grab his arm and then then teleporting

**Teleporting in front Bulma's home**

''Damn it Goku can't we just go somewhere without doing something out of the ordinary '' said Chichi

''But I thought you wanted to be here early Chichi'' said Goku with a confused face

''Uh never mind'' said Chichi as knocked on the door

The door opens up widely ''Hey Chichi hey Goku Hey Goten'' said Bulma

''Hey Bulma'' said Chichi

''Well come in guys the party is just getting started'' said Bulma

''Thank you Bulma'' said Chichi as she was walking in admiring the decoration of the party

''I see that Goku finally decides to come early to a party not like my birthday party where he and Vegeta decided they weren't going to be there and it was also crashed by Bills '' said Bulma with a smile

''You won't believe the trouble I went through'' said Chichi

''Sorry about that Bulma I promise you there won't be any kind of problem happening today'' said Goku

''It better not Goku because I promise you're not going to laying a finger on the food'' said Bulma

''What!'' said Goku in shook

''Service you right and by the way where's Vegeta'' said Chichi

''He's outside sitting down under the shade'' said Bulma

''So was there a problem bring him here to the party'' said Chichi curiously

''Yeah there was but I was able to convince him to come since I told him that my father isn't going to be fixing his gravity machine every time he breaks it just so he can surpass Goku'' said Bulma confidently

''Hahaha figures'' said Chichi

''Wow Goten you sure are getting taller your practically catching up to my Trunks'' said Bulma

''Speaking of Trunks where is the birthday boy'' said Chichi

''Oh he's outside in our backyard with his girlfriend and the other kids'' said Bulma

''Goten you can go play with Trunks and the other'' said Chichi with a smile

''Oh boy thanks mom'' said Goten cheerfully as he ran outside to the others

''Hey Chichi if you don't mind I'm going to hanging out with everyone else'' said Goku

''Fine but you better not go anywhere'' said Chichi

''I won't'' said Goku as he walked outside to the Backyard

**Outside the Backyard**

Goku looking around to see where vegeta was ''Hey guys!'' said Goku

''Hey Goku!" everyone greeting Goku

''Wow Goku it been a while hasn't it'' said Dende

''It sure has how's everything in Kami's lookout and '' said Goku

''It's great'' said Dende

''I'm glad to hear, hey Dende have you happen to see Vegeta somewhere?'' said Goku

''Oh yeah he's was just sitting down right there next to Piccolo and then he went somewhere else'' said Dende

''Thanks Dende'' said Goku

''Sure thing Goku'' said Dende with a smile

Walking over to Piccolo's table ''Hey Piccolo!'' said Goku

''Oh hey there Goku, sorry if I don't sound happy but I'm also surprise you manage to come to party without being late and all'' said Piccolo with a cool relaxing tone

''Hahaha yeah me too Piccolo'' said Goku

''So Goku what have you been doing all this time ever since you encounter Bills'' said Piccolo

''You know just training and stuff with King kai'' said Goku

''Figures you would want to train to have another chance with Bills'' said Piccolo

''Yeah fighting him made me realize that there are other people out there beyond our strength, just thing about that makes me excite to fight them. So what have you been doing Piccolo since that time'' said Goku with a smile

''Same old weight training'' said Piccolo

''Something's sure don't change, anyway Piccolo have you seen where Vegeta might have gone I really have to talk to him'' said Goku

''Oh Vegeta, he went in his gravity machine again to get some training done'' said Piccolo

''Thanks Piccolo'' said Goku

'Sure thing Goku'' said Piccolo

Goku then teleported inside the gravity machine in front of Vegeta ''Hey Veg—'' Goku stopped from finishing his sentence cause Vegeta accidently punched Goku in the face

''You idiot don't you know its rude to bother someone when there doing something'' said Vegeta with a grin

''Ouch that actually hurt Vegeta I can see you haven't been slaking off in training'' said Goku as he was picking himself up

''Of course I haven't with 800 times gravity my training has been nothing more but punishment for the past 3 years'' said Vegeta with a confident smile

''800! WOW Vegeta you sure have improved since last time'' said Goku

''So Kakarot I see that your woman forced you to come to the party'' said Vegeta

''Yeah Chichi told me if I didn't come I wouldn't have dinner for a week'' said Goku

''Hahaha still a dog I see!'' said Vegeta

''Yeah but your also here too Vegeta'' said Goku with a smile

''Shut up you idiot I wasn't forced here I actually wanted to attended my son birthday'' said Vegeta

''Well that's not what Bulma told me'' said Goku

''Damn that woman!'' said Vegeta

''Hahaha well it was nice catching up with you Vegeta'' said Goku as he was walking out the room

''Kakarot! Wait tell me do you think either one of us has a chance at fighting Bills again?'' said Vegeta

''To be completely honest with you, we still have a long way to go'' said Goku as he walked out

**Hey Guys and chicks of fan fiction I'm really sorry for the delay of chapter four a lot has happen since I lasted upload a chapter but I'm happy to say its all been dealt with and more chapters are coming soon. **


End file.
